Tricksters and Fools
by lightofthenine
Summary: When Thanos falls to Earth in the guise of a human, Elliot and Loki, fresh off a failed assassination attempt, are forced to follow and the result is an unwelcome clash between the Asgardians and the Avengers. Once on Earth she is forced to make a final decision whether she wants to stay, or live out her days on Asgard. Sequel to ITHOM and Displaced. Slightly AU. T for language.
1. Steve

**Steve  
**

**New York, June 9th**

_Hell, it's been months since I heard this kind of silence. _Travis Miner leaned back in his computer chair, a pleasurable sigh escaping his lips. For the first time in a long time, he was going to be able to complete his work in absolute _silence. _Summer camp had just started up for Jessica and Jamie, and his wife Molly was out to dinner with her friends. For the first time in a long time, his budgets and reports would get finished on time, and if he played his cards right, earn him a promotion.

He loosened the noose around his neck, and flung his tie across the living room where it landed gently on the arm of the couch across from the piano. Travis opened his laptop, his eyes scanning the powerpoints and spreadsheets that popped up, reminding him of exactly what he had to do.

His eyes slid across the room to look at the television he'd recently bought for the "family." He was itching to use it.

_Soon, boy. Soon. _

Travis had just finished doing some calculations when a knock came at the door. He scowled, but stood upright to make his way over to the door.

Standing in the doorway was a man twice his height, who probably benched somewhere between 350-400 pounds. Travis' eyes widened comically as the man stuck his hands into his khaki pants pockets, clearly uncomfortable. "Can I help you?"

The man gave him a shy grin, brushing back his short, blond hair. "This may sound ridiculous, but I was wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar."

* * *

A few hours later, Travis found himself in the company of Steve Rogers, the guy who lived above him in Leaman Place. Prior to that day they'd never met, but Steve was a fairly nice guy, and put Travis at ease. He needed the cup of sugar to bake a cake for one of his good friends whose birthday was coming up. While he used Travis' fancy new oven, he sat in their living room, putting together a bookcase.

Travis looked up from his typing to glance at Steve out of the corner of his eye. "You're rather handy with a hammer," he noted. Steve looked up, startled, and glanced at his project. "You working in construction or anything?"

He smiled, embarrassed. "No...I'm just good with tools, I guess. Picked it up naturally. My dad didn't even need to teach me."

"You caught a lucky break." Travis managed to hide the jealousy in his voice - his father openly voiced his disdain that Travis wasn't really a hands-on kind of man; he preferred to pay someone to fix the leaky pipe in his basement. And why not? He had money.

Travis took a sip of his red wine. "So...how're you finding Brooklyn? Been here a while?"

"Uh yeah, a few months," Steve responded absently, sticking nails into the corner of his mouth. "You?"

"A year or so. Moved from Boston. Thought a change of scenery would be nice." He did a few calculations on his spreadsheet. "Is it just you up there?"

Steve didn't respond for a while. When he did, his voice was guarded. "Yes sir, just me."

Travis stopped typing and leaned over the edge of his chair to fix Steve with a look of disbelief. "You, alone? Come on, you gotta be kidding me. You bench what, 350-400? You gotta have ladies flocking to you every night. Besides, it's New York. Chicks dig that stuff."

Steve chuckled without humor. "I don't go out much. I like being alone." He started to hammer a nail into the corner of the bookshelf, holding two pieces of wood together.

Travis could tell that there was something more to the story. "Well, I like being alone too, but no one likes being lonely."

At that, Steve's hammering stopped, and he raised his eyes to look at Travis. "What do you mean?"

Travis nearly rolled his eyes. "I like being alone. As a matter of fact, I'm alone now. Kids are at camp, wife's gone for the evening...but when it all comes down to it, I like being around them. You can't just hole yourself up in that apartment until the end of time." He shrugged. "Not worth it."

"There...used to be somebody," Steve said, his voice hesitant. "But she left."

"Left you?" Travis snorted with disbelief. "Why?"

Steve shrugged his massive shoulders and resumed work. "She disappeared. I don't know. I haven't seen her in a month or so."

Travis opened his mouth to speak again, but then figured that it was best to leave the subject alone. Steve clearly didn't want to talk about it, whatever "it" was, so he turned back to his computer. _Leave the guy alone, _he thought to himself. _Get your work done, and you can catch the game tonight. Good game plan. _

Steve left Travis' apartment a little while later with a freshly baked chocolate cake, and a new bookshelf. Travis offered to carry the bookshelf for him, but Steve refused, and nearly burst into quiet chuckles when he saw the look of astonishment on his face when he picked it up with one hand. For any ordinary man, it would be a struggle, but Steve ascended up a flight of stairs carrying it with one fingertip.

He entered his apartment and kicked the door closed before setting the chocolate cake on the counter in his small kitchen. Hopefully Natasha would like it; she mentioned that chocolate cake was her favorite.

He dropped the bookshelf with a heavy sigh before turning his gaze to the living room. Next to the television, which he still struggled with, was Peggy's picture. Steve walked inside and smiled fondly at the picture of his old love. He stared at the ruby red lipstick she wore the day the picture was taken.

Then his eyes dropped to the newer picture he'd placed on the small stand a few weeks ago. It was Elliot's picture, one that he had Tony swipe from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database. In the photo her face was expressionless, without a trace of life or emotion in her blue eyes. He would have liked to have found a photo of her smiling, but he was unable to do so.

He put up the photo the day after S.H.I.E.L.D. declared that she was dead in the aftermath of her escape, and the sudden appearance of alien lifeforms on Earth. It all happened rather spontaneously, and he was in the building to experience every minute of it.

* * *

Tony shot Steve an unhappy glance as he strode into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s command center.

"Don't look at me like that," Steve said coldly, eyeing Nick Fury's back. The fearsome leader of the organization stood facing several different computer screens all showing different parts of New York City. The command center was abuzz as usual, but there was a sense of panic in the air that indicated that something wasn't right.

Someone tapped Fury on the shoulder, and he turned around to see Tony and Steve striding towards them, obvious dislike written all over their faces. Fury smirked; he didn't particularly care that they were throwing silent fits over their capture. They had been harboring a fugitive, so it was in his best interest to take them down and find his prisoner.

"Stark. Rogers," he greeted them, crossing his arms. "It's good to see you again."

Tony's dark eyes narrowed at the corners. "Yeah. Good old times. What the hell do you want? We told you what you wanted to know, and I was supposed to be having date night with Pepper."

As if Fury cared about Tony's late night shenanigans. The director barely even blinked in acknowledgement of his words. Turning his one eye to Steve, he said, "Your information was wrong, Cap'n. Pedagia isn't at the hotel."

Steve's eyes widened in genuine surprise, and he glanced swiftly at Tony. "I..." he stuttered, truly unable to give a response. "She was there when I left. How could she not be there?" Panic entered his voice. "No one knew we were there...did they?" he added, turning to Tony now. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"The fact that Pedagia disappeared happens to coincide with the appearance of several lifeforms on this planet," Fury continued. "Same readings as before."

Tony arched one dark eyebrow. "You mean the Asgardians are back."

"I told those suckers to stay the hell off my planet. I don't know what's goin' on, but I don't like the looks of it."

"What the hell do you want us to do?" Steve snapped, irritated now. He'd been dragged from Stark Tower and transported to S.H.I.E.L.D. like a fugitive. Even though he was able to knock out the entire team of guards in the car, he went willingly in case S.H.I.E.L.D. had any news about Elliot. "Round up the old team again? Fury, we're _done_. We saved the Earth once already, and that's enough for me."

"You're telling me you don't care about Agent Pedagia?" Fury tilted his head, interested. "What if it has something to do with her?"

Tony stepped up to Steve's defense, taking a step forward. "Listen here, _Nick_," he said through his teeth. "Don't pull that card. I'm done with your bullshit, so is he. If you got alien problems, deal with it. You got a taskforce twice our size." He motioned to the rushing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents around them. "Sorry, pal. I got a hot redhead to deal with...literally." Tony, ever one for flair, swept into a bow, and then retreated from the command center. No one made to follow him.

Steve was left standing alone in the command center. Fury fixed a hard gaze on him, willing him to accept whatever mission he had. "Well, Rogers? Are you out, too?"

Indecision flickered in his eyes. Hesitantly, he asked, "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that we got alien lifeforms walking around in Earth, and Pedagia, enemy number one, seems to be missing. I ain't askin' you to get involved in the fight. Just go have a look see, and find out what's walkin' around New York City. And while you're at it, find Pedagia."

"I don't have a damn idea where she is," Steve responded gruffly. "And besides," he added, motioning to the plaid shirt and khakis he wore, "I'm not even dressed to track down an Asgardian. I don't know who he is. It could be Loki."

"Or Thor," Fury pointed out.

"Or Loki," Steve pointed out in response. "You're sending me into the fight without a map or a flashlight."

Which, for the most part, was the truth. Fury hadn't given him many details, other than the obvious ones, but it wasn't enough to insure Steve's safety. Asking him to track down Loki or Thor, or whatever it was, was dangerous.

But of course, Steve wasn't entirely aware that Fury wasn't just sending him in for a mission. Fury was smart; he picked up on the fact that Pedagia and Steve were fairly close. If she would listen to anyone, it would be him.

And he bet half his salary that the alien walking around New York City was Loki. If she'd disappeared, what other reason could it be? It all made sense. So Fury connected the dots.

Find Pedagia, find Loki.

It was a good plan in its own right, but Steve wished that he'd never taken the job.

* * *

What tipped Steve off to the idea that it was Loki walking around New York was the sudden 25-car pile up on the Brooklyn Bridge. His M.O. was mischief. Made sense. The news pleased Fury, who was glad that S.H.I.E.L.D. finally had a lead on tracking the Asgardian and locking him up for good.

For Steve, it sent panic racing through his mind.

Elliot had left with Loki nearly a month ago, and returned friends with him. What if he'd returned to take her back? If she and Loki were on good terms, there was a good chance that if given the option, she would return to Asgard. Elliot had only just returned to Earth a few hours ago. She couldn't leave yet. Not so soon.

After he helped those trapped in their cars to safety, Steve took off for Central Park, hoping to find her there. But the park was empty, as most of the city had returned home for the evening, and were more than likely glued to their television screens to watch the coverage of the accident. After searching high and low for any sign of her, he returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. to report his findings.

He arrived just in time to witness the entire command center explode with panic when readings went off the scales for alien activity located in Hyde Park. Steve was the first one to arrive, ahead of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

When he arrived, he found four dead bodies, one of a large man, a skinny, dark-haired woman, and two children. Steve had seen dead bodies before, some of them of his friends during the war, but still the grief of losing another human life never failed to escape him. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived a little after he did, and set to work covering up the crime scene before the NYPD got involved.

Loki was nowhere to be found, and neither was Elliot. Steve volunteered to stay as long as need be to scour the park for any sign of her. He worked until midnight that same day.

Around 1:00 a.m. in the morning, S.H.I.E.L.D. changed her current status from missing to dead.

A few weeks afterwards and Steve still hadn't be able to get over her apparent death or sudden disappearance. But considering how S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't seen any alien sightings since that night, he could only assume that Loki returned for Elliot, and she went with him. All he could do was hope that she went down fighting.

Of course, what'd never know is that Elliot was alive and well, and living on Asgard.

* * *

a/n: Happy 2013 to all, hope you rang in the new year with your friends and family. Super excited to be writing again! Next chapter up in a while. I'm really excited to put this one up because it's reuniting some of the Avengers with our favorite (now) Asgardians. And I get to do some research! *enters geek mode*


	2. Muspelheim

**Muspelheim**

Shooting arrows had become slightly more difficult for Elliot since the day she traveled to Muspelheim with Loki. With Asfrid and Eira's help, she was healing, but it still hurt to raise her arm, and even more so to fire arrows. The healer promised that she would be back to functioning fully in no time. But at present, nothing was more irritating than feeling the singe of pain that shot from her shoulder to her elbow.

Elliot lowered her bow with a frown and stared at the colorful target that rested a few paces away from her. She tilted her head and stared at the red circle in the center with a wistful look in her eye. More than anything, she wanted to hear the sound of her arrow hitting the circle with a quiet thump, feel the wind breezing past her face as the arrow flew forward.

She had been outside for about 20 minutes now, trying to get a shot off, but she failed each time she tried to nock her arrow. The pain was just too strong. Elliot decided to irritating the scar further wasn't going to help her towards recovery at all. So she slipped the blue-tipped arrow back into her quiver and turned on her heel to retreat towards Asgard's palace.

Elliot adjusted the sleeveless dark green tunic she wore, being sure to avoid the scar on her upper right shoulder. As she'd been doing for the past week, her eyes fell to the raised, pink puckered flesh that formed the shape of a handprint. She examined the fading redness, and a small smile of relief curved at her lips. At least it wasn't looking nearly as repulsive as it did the day she returned back home.

She walked the palace halls without saying a word. For now, all she could do was think.

_This scar is absolutely horrific, _was the first thought that came to mind.

* * *

_Elliot didn't exactly appreciate how difficult finding the genealogy of the fire demon Surtr was going to be. At the moment when Loki pitched the idea to her, it sounded like it would be a quick trip to the library to find a popular book. _

_It was the exact opposite. _

_The first thing she noticed, other than the crushing pain in her abdomen, was that Muspelheim was hotter than any other place she'd ever been to. The heat was bearable, but it made her want to rip her tunic and riding pants into tiny shreds. _

_She stared in wonder, the heat whipping her hair around her head, as she stared at the looming volcanoes that spewed molten lava. Where she stood, she saw rivers of lava and twisted rocks sticking up from slabs of stone, carved with intricate symbols she couldn't understand. The rivers of lava were dangerous, but they were still beautiful, flowing smoothly into the lake of magma below. _

_Loki remained quiet next to her, and when she glanced at him, his eyes were trailing down the tall, twisted slabs of rock, reading the symbols. Elliot dropped her hand from his and wiped the quickly forming sweat from her forehead. "Well?" she panted. "Where are we going?"_

_He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and with one finger, pointed at a tall, pointed piece of rock that ascended taller than any of the others. Squinting, Elliot was able to see small holes carved into the rock, and then realized that they were windows. _

_Of course, she thought, pressing her lips into a line. Their archives were located as far as possible from where they currently stood. At that thought, she glanced down and noticed that they stood on a large slab of rock that was connected to another piece. Jumping from rock to rock, she thought with a faint smile. _

"_Let's go," she muttered, wiping her shiny forehead. "It's hot."_

"_It's quiet," Loki responded. His eyes darted from corner to corner. "There's no one here." The only sounds that filled the air were the sounds of lava spewing from the volcanoes only to slide smoothly into the magma. Sometimes the hiss of rising bubbles filled the silence, but other than that, there were no fire demons around. _

"_I wish that was a good thing," he added quietly, shifting his weight to his other foot. "But I cannot be sure."_

"_How sure are you that the fire demons aren't in league with Thanos?" Elliot asked suddenly, sensing his thought process. Her eyes focused on the small window again, wondering if someone was watching them. _

"_I'm not," Loki muttered, still scanning the area. "But standing here will do no good. We need to move." He nodded once to her, and then began to make his way across the large slabs of rock. She followed, her steps quick but cautious. From time to time her eyes would examine the space around them, searching for any signs of a walking ball of fire. If that's what they even looked like, that is. Loki hadn't informed her about the fire demons themselves, or what powers they had. She could only assume that they weren't nearly as powerful as Loki, or else he wouldn't have come to Muspelheim. _

_A thought occurred to her. "Why don't you just hop in there?" she murmured, eyeing the golden magma a few feet away from her with trepidation. "It'd be quicker than walking around this death trap."_

"_Because I don't know what's inside," Loki responded, his voice just as quiet. He glanced over his shoulder at her for only a moment and then faced forward, his eyes narrowing. "You saw something moving in that tower, as did I. I will not take any chances. Especially with a mortal at my side." Then he scoffed. "You're a walking invitation to attack."_

"_Why?"_

"_You're a mortal," Loki responded simply, motioning to a set of stone stairs they had approached. "Think of how curious they would be to get to know you. All of you," he added softly, waving his hand in a gesture for her to begin the ascent. "They would waste no time."_

_Elliot met his eyes, and hers were wide and fearful. Swallowing her nerves, she took the first step._

* * *

Elliot stared down at at the tip of her brown boots before ascending the stairs up to her chambers, and with a grimace, she rolled her shoulders.

She'd been as sure as Loki that news of their arrival had spread around Muspelheim before they arrived. Not even a guard was in sight. How else were they able to ascend to the tower so easily?

Loki didn't say a word, even while they roamed the tower. The walls and floor were made of stone, which was surprisingly cold to the touch. The corridors were barren and paled in comparison to Asgard's golden palace.

She figured he had been silent because like her, he too had been wondering if they'd just walked into a trap. Thanos knew of their relationship, and potentially of their plan. What if he'd stopped by Muspelheim to give them a little forewarning?

The idea nagged at the back of Elliot's mind but she shoved it to the side, mostly because she didn't want to think about the possibility. On top of that, Loki was the master of magic; he was cunning and quick thinking. If he had any idea that they were walking into a trap, he would have said something.

And of course, there was the ridiculous amount of faith she'd put in him. He seemed more determined than her that their plan to kill Thanos would succeed. Elliot didn't account for the last time he tried to put a plan into action and failed. Which was a mistake on her part, as she often considered herself practical and a rational thinker. Had she considered that fact, she might have been partial to convincing Loki to do some serious thinking before traveling to Muspelheim.

As a matter of fact, if she'd been just a little more practical, a little more detail-oriented, perhaps they both would have avoided the ambush from the fire demons, who had hidden themselves in different parts of the city's tower, just waiting for them. They never even reached the fire demons' archives before being attacked.

She'd been so startled by their sudden appearance that she dropped her bow, and it fell into the hands of one of the fire demons. With one touch of its thick, red finger, her bow disintegrated into ash, and she was left defenseless, meaning that Loki would have to fight the demons and protect her.

Elliot froze mid-step on the stairs, remembering the look of panic that flashed through Loki's green eyes when he realized how incredibly, incredibly vulnerable she was. Without her bow, without any magic. It was practically an open invitation.

He'd fought off as many fire demons as he could with his magic, but they were too well-prepared for his attacks. Several managed to make their way towards her, but he killed them all with a wave of his hand.

That is, except for one.

Elliot winced visibly, feeling the large scar on her shoulder throb at the memory of the fire demon clasping one, long fingered hand around the skin of her upper forearm. Her fingers curled around the banister, fighting to ignore the pain as she listened to her own scream ring in her mind. The pain had just been so hot, like she'd been stabbed in the arm by several thousand burning daggers. She could feel the flames seep through the first layer of her skin and then travel deeper, burning every single cell. Shock coursed through her system at the pain, and she could do nothing but stand there while the demon squeezed tighter, its yellow eyes gleaming with victory at her never-ending pain -

"Elliot?"

She opened her eyes, unaware that they'd drifted closed, and then glanced over her shoulder and down at Fandral, who stood at the base of the stairs, his eyes creased in worry. "Are you alright?"

She forced a smile. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

The swordsman bounced on the balls of his feet awkwardly, trying to find something to say. Fandral was typically good with words, but today he seemed to struggle to form a basic sentence. "How was shooting? Were you able to work your archery magic?" His lips curled into a half-hearted smile.

Nonplussed, Elliot shrugged. "Not really. Arm still hurts a bit. I was going to head up and douse it with cold water. You know."

"Yes, yes of course," Fandral said quickly, his smile widening in agreement. "Might be best. Erm...if you like, I will be traveling with Volstagg and Hogun to the pub later this evening. It might do you some good to get out a little...be with friends. If you wish," he added hopefully.

Elliot smiled. "Thanks, Fandral. I'll see how I feel."

Fandral nodded once and took off, not before glancing at her once over his shoulder. She raised her hand in farewell, listening until his footsteps faded away.

She let out a tired sigh and continued the rest of the trek upstairs. Elliot couldn't be mad at Fandral for trying to cheer her up; she knew that her injury had brought down the moods of most of the palace dwellers, and even some Asgardians who lived in the city. How they knew that she left with Loki she didn't know, but when she returned back to Asgard moments away from being burned to death, she found flowers and rare candies in her chambers. She had been undoubtedly pleased that the city thought so highly of her.

When Elliot entered her chambers, she found a golden container resting on top of her dresser. Curious, she set down her borrowed bow and arrow, and twisted the lid open to find a mint-green liquid on the inside. She noticed that there was a note next to the container. _It is a healing and cooling mixture provided by Asfrid. Use it whenever you feel irritation. I have returned to my parents for the night as my father is sick. I will return in the morning. Eira. _

Elliot set the note down, worried for her friend. Eira had a lot of deal with these days. Aside from her charge missing and returning with a charred arm, her father had succumbed to an unknown sickness that had her mother worried.

She returned her attention to the green liquid and dipped two fingers inside. The liquid was cooling to the touch, and she dabbed a little of it on her scar. Elliot sighed with relief as a cooling sensation spread from her shoulders to her fingertips. _Like Loki's magic, _she thought with amusement.

Her mood dropped a little at the thought of the magician, who had disappeared only a few moments after returning her home.

* * *

_Elliot was still screaming, the sound scraping across her throat, when Loki returned them back to Asgard. The hot, tight grip on her arm disappeared, only to be replaced by a crushing sensation against her ribs and she gasped for air, struggling to breathe. It was as if she'd been thrust into space, and all of the air was being sucked out all around her._

_The sensation didn't last much longer, and then she was free to breathe._

_Loki had wrenched Elliot from the grip of the fire demon and into his arms and left Muspelheim without delay, not giving her enough time to prep herself for the trip, nor did he provide her with extra magic. When they appeared in his chambers, she was still gasping loudly, her mouth opening and closing while she greedily sucked in the clean Asgardian air. _

_His green eyes pierced the darkness as he stared down at her, his brow furrowed in worry. "Where does it hurt?"_

"_Everywhere!" she said through gritted teeth, trying to breathe as little as possible, to stop her expanding abdomen. "Loki, set me down, please," she gasped, opening her eyes in wide, finding his. "Please."_

_Reluctantly, he moved over to his large bed and set her down as gently as he could, tensing himself when she did, the sensation of the sheets touching her new wound too much to bear. Loki ripped his shoulder piece off and bent over her, his eyes examining every inch of her. His eyes fell to the hand-shaped scar that was slowly forming on her shoulder, and his lips parted as he took in staggering breaths. _

"_I didn't know," he said defensively, holding his hand over her wound, as if to touch it. "There were too many."_

"_Doesn't matter," Elliot said weakly, closing her eyes to focus on taking small, gasping breaths. "Can you heal me? Now?"_

"_It's too fresh, and the fire demon was powerful," he murmured, running a hand through his long hair. Loki turned to look at the door, indecisive. "It will require Asfrid's magic as much as mine."_

"_Then you go get her!" Elliot hissed, opening her eyes to fix her sharp gaze on him. "I can practically feel the bruises on my abdomen and it hurts to breathe!"_

_He retaliated, his voice a snarl. "If you had brought more weapons, perhaps you would not be in such a state! That bow - the one I bequeathed to you - is useless!"_

_It was a low blow, and he knew it, but he didn't take back his words, and the anger in his eyes didn't lessen. Loki's frustration more or less stemmed from his failure to find Surtr's genealogy, and his blatant ignorance of the fact that she was mortal._

_Elliot remained silent during his rant, and when he finished, he noticed that her blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She wasn't one to cry, because it made her feel vulnerable, but the spreading pain from her abdomen coupled with the burning sensation on her shoulder was too much to bear. _

"_Loki, please," she said, her voice a shaking whisper. "Go get Asfrid."_

_Loki left without another word, disappearing before her eyes. Her head fell backwards onto his pillows and she stared at the ceiling, biting her lip to hold back her gasps of pain. It was such a stupid idea. An idiotic idea! she thought to herself, clenching her hands into fists. We never should have gone. _

_A few moments later, Asfrid rushed into Loki's chambers, carrying a big, leather-bound book, a washcloth, and a bowl. Her eyes were widened with fright as she knelt next to the bed. "Lady Elliot, you are injured?"_

"_Yes," Elliot said through her teeth. "If you could work your magic, I'd really appreciate it."_

* * *

Asfrid was able to heal the bruises on her own, without Loki. When the time came for her to examine Elliot's wound, she let out a loud gasp, clamping her hand to her mouth. The skin was puckered and swollen, bleeding in some places. Thankfully Asfrid was able to move Elliot into the healing room.

Elliot discovered the next morning from Thor that Loki had gone. He did not say where, only that he wasn't going to be returning to Asgard for some time. And of all the things he could have done, that hurt the most. That was two weeks ago, and she hadn't seen him since.

Most of her time on Asgard was spent in her chambers, or sometimes she left the palace to explore the city some more in order to learn more about her new surroundings. The Asgardians welcomed her into their homes with open arms and steaming bowls of soup. She honestly was so surprised that they liked her so much. They still believed her to be a war hero. Not even a person knew that it was Loki who was looking out for her, that he slew more elves than she did. More than likely it would probably stay that way.

Elliot came back to reality and finished applying the rest of the cooling salve on her arm, and then stretched as lightly as she could. She was bored. There was nothing to do and nowhere to go. _Maybe I could hole up in the archives, _she thought to herself. _If I'm going to be stuck here, at least I can do some research. _

Although Loki had apparently chosen to abandon their quest, Elliot was determined to find some way to keep him out of Thanos' reach, regardless if he was back on Asgard or not. Clearly, finding Surtr's genealogy was out of the question, unless they returned to Muspelheim prepared for their enemies. That meant that they had to go to their next option.

_Of course, _Elliot thought, frowning. _I have no idea what to do next. _

* * *

a/n: hello all, sorry for the delay! I try to update at least once a week. my updates might slow down a little because the new semester starts on Monday for me.

anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. For the next few, we'll deal with our old friend TENSION.

TheTudorRoseQueen: YES THERE WILL. I'm not saying when, but seeing as how this story will bring everyone back to Earth, you can expect it.

Please leave reviews! Thanks to those who did. Next chapter up soon, and we'll


	3. Serving Asgard

**Serving Asgard**

Elliot chose to exile herself to the palace archives for the rest of the day. She would have liked to have gone to the pub with Fandral and Volstagg, but seeing as how her scar still needed a little more air, she decided to stay inside the palace. She wasn't exactly sure how the city would react to seeing her mark. She hoped that some of them would react with pride and honor, but then again, the scar wasn't shaped like a normal human's. There were only four fingers instead of five, and they were longer and skinner than a normal man's.

_Yeah, _she thought, flipping through old books. _It's better to act like a hermit for a day or two. _

She had settled in a corner farther away from the main area of the palace archives, away from the students who had gathered their earlier to do their studies. Since the city was safe from danger at the moment, the children were allowed to resume their classes, which meant that the archives were no longer abandoned. Elliot had to slip around the bookcases to hide her shoulder from sight until she found a small table tucked in corner.

She settled into the wooden chair with a hard sigh and then swept her gaze across the palace archives. Some of the students were chatting animatedly, talking about their tutors at the palace. Elliot smiled, her eyes falling on a group of three girls, maybe in their early teens. One of the things she enjoyed most about Asgard was that there was no discrimination against women (for the most part, as she'd learned). Women were able to come to the palace and learn their subjects. _One of the perks, _she thought to herself.

Elliot focused on the task at hand, rubbing her head. Surtr the Fire Demon was out of the question, so what was next?

_This would be so much easier if Loki was here to help me, _she thought irritably, raising her eyes to the ceiling, as if he could hear her. _I can't just sit here and do nothing but I don't have any leads, either. _

Elliot drummed her fingers on top of the table, her lips twisted into a frown. She temporarily considered running off to one of the mages to ask them to send a signal out to Loki. Anything to get him to come back.

Because truthfully, she missed him. As irritating as he was sometimes. Before they left for Muspelheim, she felt almost elated to be able to work with him as a partner. Together, they would face Thanos and get rid of him once and for all. Because he wasn't only a threat to Asgard, he was a threat to Earth, as well.

Katie and Megan were still safe, last she checked with Heimdall. But if Thanos knew about her and Loki and ever got wind of them, dangerous consequences would follow. Eliminating Thanos wasn't just Loki's goal. It was Elliot's.

And now the blasted fool had gone running scared because Elliot was hurt. It was out of his character, to retreat and run. She recalled the look in his eye when he saw the handprint on her arm. The only other time she'd seen such fear in his eye was when he first told her about Thanos.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Elliot raised her eyes, startled, and then relaxed when she saw her visitor. Langley rested one hand on the hilt of his sword, giving her a sad smile. "Elliot."

"Langley," she greeted him, her voice quiet. "It's good to see you walking steady." _And shaven, _she added to herself, noting that his face was no longer covered in facial hair. He looked healthy, as he had been before she'd returned to Earth.

The meaning behind her sentence wasn't lost on Langley. "Yes, I have to admit it is nice being able to see properly. Double vision...is it not as fun as Volstagg says."

"No one likes seeing double. That means you're far gone, Langley. What the hell happened to you?" They hadn't had a real chance to talk since she'd left for Muspelheim. After they returned and Loki went running, Elliot spent most of her time in her room recovering.

Langley narrowed his eyes. "What do you think happened, Elliot? You left me, ran back to Earth and abandoned your life here. How was I supposed to react?"

"I don't know. Do what the rest of the city did and move on. Everyone else did, and it was better for them than taking to the bottle. You were completely out of your mind, Langley," Elliot responded, frustrated. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You had me worried sick."

"You had _me _worried sick, Elliot. Can you imagine someone telling you that someone very...rather important to you," he sputtered, "Was being tailed by Thanos himself? That enemies had captured you? Wine can numb all sense of emotion. It was necessary."

"I left you because I had family to take care of, Langley. You have to understand that," Elliot said on a sigh, looking up at him again. "My family is very important to me, and they come first. But I'm back, and in one piece."

"Barely," the swordsman responded coldly, his gray eyes focusing on her shoulder. "Palace gossip spreads quickly, you know. It was Loki who allowed this to happen to you?"

And so Langley was going to start up his little pissing match with Loki, who wasn't even around. Elliot had hoped that he and Loki had resolved their differences, but clearly that wasn't the case. "It was my fault. I didn't protect myself well enough."

"You were with a master of magic." Langley slid into the open chair across the table from her. "I do not see how that could be possible."

Langley was accusing Loki of deliberately allowing Elliot to be injured, an idea that was so _ridiculous _that Elliot couldn't find the words to say to defend him. She opened and closed her mouth several times before giving up, shaking her head.

"Think whatever you want, Langley. This was an accident."

"Then where is Loki?"

"I don't know."

Langley looked genuinely confused. "You don't know?"

"No. After he brought me back, he ran off."

"Why?"

Elliot looked away from him. "Guilt, I hope. If it's anything other than that, it's being a coward."

Langley chuckled then, stroking his chin. "Well, we agree on one thing, at least." He sighed, relaxing his shoulders. "Regardless of everything, I am glad to see you back on Asgard and alive. I do not know what I would have done if anything had happened to you. You are my charge, after all."

Elliot smiled, glad that he was changing the subject. "I think I've earned my independence, don't you think?" After all, she fought in a war, and even earned herself a new nickname.

"The King appointed me to you," Langley said seriously. "Until he removes said appointment, I'm afraid we're bound to each other." A teasing look came into his eye. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

This was the old Langley, the one she was friends with, and she was very glad to see him back.

"What were you doing in the archives?" Langley asked casually, toying with the sleeve of his silver tunic.

"Just wanted to hide away in a quiet place, although I think I missed the mark a little," Elliot lied, glancing at the students around her. "Just to get away from the room."

* * *

Elliot spent the rest of the day with Langley, catching up on the things she'd missed while she was away. He offered to take her on an official tour of the city, which she had yet to have, but she politely declined, claiming that she didn't want to scar the city with her new mark. Almost immediately, Langley promised to have something commissioned for her that would cover up the scar. It was a good idea, and Elliot wondered how she never thought of it.

_He is useful. _

Instead, Elliot decided to follow up on her earlier idea and seek out one of the palace mages. Instead of picking Langley's brain, she decided to pick Sif's.

She found the warrior maiden with Volstagg and Thor, who were sitting at the long table in the grand dining room. Elliot entered, cringing when the guards announced her presence.

"Elliot!" Thor said with pleasure, spreading his arms. "It is good to see you."

"Hi," she responded, unable to stop a smile from spreading across her lips. "You look happy. Did you just eat?" Volstagg, who was in the middle of eating a piece of roast boar, nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course he did," Sif responded, rolling her eyes. "Nothing puts either of them in a better mood. How are you feeling today?"

"Okay," Elliot answered honestly, sliding onto the bench. "I can't complain. Langley said he'll have something commissioned for me to cover this up." She motioned to the handprint. "But I have a question to ask you. Where are the mages in Asgard?"

"The mages? Located in the northeastern part of the city. Why do you ask?" Sif asked her, tilting her head. "Is there something you wish to learn?"

Elliot hesitated. "Erm...no." She looked up, past Thor, and out to the city, at the golden towers. "I want to send a message to Loki."

They were silent. Then Sif said, "He hasn't contacted you?"

"No. And I don't know why, and it's pissing me off. If he ran because he's a coward, I'd like to know. If he ran because he feels guilty, I'd like to know. He can't just run off like that without an explanation. And he might be in trouble."

Thor's blue eyes were inquisitive. "I did not know you cared so deeply for my brother."

Was it that obvious? She'd hadn't necessarily come out and said anything.

"Nor did I," Sif added, sounding displeased. "How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing has been going on," Elliot said quickly, backtracking. _I never thought I'd be discussing this sort of things with Norse gods. _"It's just...he got himself into a bad spot. I promised to help him."

Sif and Thor looked at each other, contemplating her words. Volstagg continued to eat, his eyes darting between the two warriors. When Sif nodded slightly, Thor turned his gaze to her.

"Their house has a rather large, intricate symbol just above the door," Thor answered her. "Have Langley accompany you."

"Langley won't go."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't like Loki."

Thor narrowed his eyes. "Then tell him that I order him to accompany you. I am not King of Asgard, but I am Prince, and as a swordsman he has promised to obey the crown. Inform him that his personal preferences cannot get in the way of serving Asgard."

Volstagg stopped shoving handfuls of meat down his throat to speak. "Finding Loki is serving Asgard? Ha! That seems funny, don't you think?"

Thor lowered his eyes and traced the silver cuffs on his large wrists. "If I am Asgard, then my wish is for Loki to be found safe. Therefore, it is just."

* * *

**a/n:**

Hello, everyone! I am SO SO sorry I'm updating so late! I just started college again and things are getting hectic pretty quickly. But I will try to get back to regular updates. Thanks to everyone for being so patient!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know there wasn't much to it, but I wanted to give you another chapter to read while I start the next one. Is anyone happy to see Langley? (Truth be told, I almost forgot about him! Am I a bad author? . )

Like I said, I'm going to try to get the next chapter up in a week or so. Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Runaway

**Runaway**

With Langley's reluctant assistance, Elliot set off for the northeastern part of Asgard in search of the mages. He argued with her for nearly twenty minutes before she snapped and informed him that his personal feelings were trumped by Thor's concern for Loki's safety. Of course, she didn't add that she was also concerned for his safety. That, she figured, would come at another time.

Langley and Elliot rode by horse across the city. While Elliot healed, she did learn some rudimentary horse riding skills. Thor was very keen to give her a mare of her own. He gave up all too easily, and she suspected that she would get one for her birthday, which was coming up soon.

As always, the weather in Asgard was pleasant and Elliot and Langley kept to themselves while they traveled down the golden cobblestone roads over to the house located at the furthest corner, near the ocean. Elliot's eyes scanned each house, searching for the intricate symbol that Thor mentioned. From time to time she would give polite smiles to the Asgardians below who greeted her with shouts of welcome. It was weird, she thought, being honored like a princess.

Thankfully, she found that the Asgardians responded almost positively to the unpleasant mark on her upper shoulder by greeting her with her warrior name, Pilindiel. Perhaps they would take the mark as a sign of bravery. It cheered her up a little knowing that she would be able to walk around in public without being shamed.

She should have known, really. In earlier cultures, battle scars were a sign of bravery, of courage. There's no reason why there would be a major difference in Asgard.

"Elliot," Langley said from behind, jarring her from her thoughts. "Is that the symbol Thor spoke of?" He was riding next to her, and his finger was extended, pointing at one of the houses. She followed his eyes until she found herself staring at a thin, golden circle that rested above the door of the house. Four semi-circles intersected the circle at various points, and there was a line that ran right through the middle.

"That's intricate," Elliot said with a half-smile, urging her horse forward. "I hope they're home. If not we'll have to come back later."

"Must we?" Langley grumbled audibly, keeping pace with her. "I was hoping that you would accompany me to the pub tonight."

"For?" Elliot's tone was sharper than she intended. "I thought you'd given up-"

"I _have_. It's simply that one of our most famous storytellers is going to recite a famous oral poem tonight. He is very wise, but very old, and this could be one of our last chances to hear him," Langley explained, raising his hands in a gesture of goodwill. "As Asgard is our home, I feel it would be good of you to learn about our history."

_He got out of that one easily, _Elliot noted mentally, shrugging. "Sure, I suppose."

"I would also like to attend to be sure that I keep to my oath," Langley admitted, once they were in front of the house. The pair dismounted. "I do not doubt that I can, but it does not help to bring insurance."

Elliot looked at Langley, surprised. He wanted to bring her to make sure he didn't relapse? "I didn't know you thought of me so highly, Langley. I'm flattered."

Langley scowled. "I can handle it myself."

"Of course. You just need a warrior maiden to come with you," Elliot teased, sweeping past him to the door. She knocked three times, and bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting. Langley looked up and down the cobbled road, gave a small smile to a mother walking with her two sons.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he turned his gaze to see a young man not much younger than him staring at the two of them with interest. His eyes fell to Langley first, and he nodded in acknowledgement.

Then his eyes moved to Elliot, and they lit up with recognition. A boyish grin spread across his lips. "Lady Elliot?"

Elliot smiled back. "Hi. I'm looking for some magical help. Did I come to the right place?"

"Of course!" The boy stepped to the side, gesturing for her to come in. "We're always willing to assist you, Lady Elliot. Please, come in. My name is Elias. What can we help you with today?"

"Well..." Elliot began, trying to figure out exactly how to phrase her question. As she stepped in, she picked up light scents of cinnamon wafting around the room, and paused to admire her surroundings. Almost every wall of the small house had stacks of books. Some were in the corners, and others were on top of tables. The small table to her right had a pile of books that might've been older than her, with creased and wrinkled pages, and the spine slightly torn. The walls were painted a soft gold, Asgard's color, and accentuated with accents of red curtains that were pulled to the side to let light in.

"We have a request," Langley finished, noticing that Elliot was immersed in her surroundings. He looked to the young boy. "We would like you to send a message to the other realms."

The young boy looked between his two visitors. "A request? To whom?"

Elliot returned to the present, and looked over at her shoulder at the young mage. "To Loki. He's gone, and we need him."

He tilted his head to the side, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Is it not better that way?"

"No. Not when I need him."

"For?"

_He's a nosy little kid, _Elliot thought, feeling her patience wear thin. "Does it matter?" she responded, crossing her arms defensively.

"Well, yes," Elias responded, widening his eyes a little. "It takes a rather hefty amount of magic to send a message so far. And considering Loki's reputation, I will admit that he is not a favorite amongst the mages."

"Why?"

Elias adjusted the red scarf he wore around his neck, clearing his throat. "Because Loki thinks himself better than us. As if he is the master of magic, and we are nothing but children. Several times we extended an offer to join our order, but he refused, as if we were a waste of his time."

"But you worked with him during the war."

"We had no choice, didn't we?" Elias responded, shrugging his shoulders. "It was either fight with him, or let Asgard fall."

Elliot's eyes narrowed. "And because the Allfather isn't forcing you to help Loki, you won't do it?"

Elias's smile was smug. "No."

From nearby, someone cleared his throat, and the sound was like rumbling thunder. "Quite the contrary, Elias. Lady Elliot, I assume, is on orders from the Allfather." Elliot turned to see a older man about her father's age emerging from behind a tall stack of books. His robes were made of a shimmering gold, in comparison to Elias' plain tunic and riding pants. He wore his dark hair cropped short, and from where Elliot stood, she could see that he was no ordinary Asgardian. His eyes were the most peculiar shade of violet she'd ever seen.

The man scratched as the stubble on his chin. "And if she is, then we are bound to obey her." He moved towards Elliot with unnatural grace, and extended one hand to her. "Lady Elliot," he greeted her, bending down to press his lips to her knuckles. "It is an honor to meet you."

He stood upright, and fixed his gaze on his pupil. "Elias, there are dishes to wash." It was a clear dismissal. Elliot watched with satisfaction as the boy slinked off to the kitchen, his pale skin now flushed red. Langley couldn't stop a tiny chuckle from escaping his mouth.

"My name is Caralho," he said, his voice quiet. "I apologize for Elias' behavior."

Elliot shrugged. "He's a boy."

"Quite," he agreed, looking past her. "Good day, Langley."

"Caralho," the swordsman greeted him, nodding his head. "We need your help. Loki has escaped Asgard, and we need to bring him back."

"You would like me to send a message to the realms," Caralho finished, nodding his head. "Yes, it can be done. It does not require as much magic as Elias says," he added, giving Elliot a kind smile. "We'll find your magician. Please, follow me."

* * *

Caralho lead them throughout the house, apologizing several times for the large volumes of books. They contained spells and other useful information that had been within the order for years. A natural bookworm, Elliot wanted to read through every book.

He led them outside, to the small open area behind the house. The area, he explained, was for meditation, and to enjoy the view. It overlooked the ocean, and if you looked to the right, you could see the broken remains of the Rainbow Bridge that was connected to the Bifrost.

Elliot peered at the broken shards, grasping the metal railing. _Eventually, I'll go have a look. _"It's lovely."

"It's peaceful," Caralho agreed, peering at the ocean with her. "Perfect to clear the mind. After the war, I spent some time in here for a few days. Just to find my equilibrium."

"Do you not like fighting, Caralho?" Langley asked, taking Elliot's side. "You've always been very good at what you do."

"I prefer to use my skills for educational and for healing. Not for war. But I am a citizen of Asgard, and I am bound to protect her gates." Caralho smiled sadly at the both of time. "Now, what is it you wish to say?"

Elliot and Langley glanced at each other. He shrugged, allowing her to take the floor. "Well, if you could tell him to come back to Asgard, that'd be great. That's all I need, really." _Right? Right. _

Caralho nodded once, and then turned to the sea, closing his eyes. Elliot knew that it would take a while, so she leaned on the railing to watch the sea move gently back and forth. The water reflected the swirls of pink and green in the afternoon sky, and gave the sea an almost luminescent glow.

After five minutes, Caralho sighed. "It is done. You are aware that the whole of the Nine Realms knows of your predicament."

"Of course."

"I also know where he is, if that is any help."

Elliot pushed herself upright. "Where?"

"Svartalfheim, where the Dark Elves hail." Caralho frowned. "My thoughts touched him directly."

Langley let out a sound of disbelief. "What is Loki doing in the land of the Dark Elves? That's suicide! The Dark Elves _despise _Asgard. We despise them. Up until now, we lived in mutual dislike _and _mutual respect. If Loki offends them in the slightest, we'll have another war on our hands!" He glared at Elliot. "There'd better be good reason for this."

_Of course there is, _Elliot thought to herself, her wrists tightening on the metal rail. _He ran off to finish the job without me. _He thought she was weak. After one failed attempt, he decided that her humanity would only be a deterrent to his plan, so after he left her, crying, her arm on fire, he decided to take Thanos down on his own.

Which, she thought, was the more foolish decision he could have made.

"Can you send one more message?" Elliot added, speaking now through her teeth.

"Of course," Caralho said, his voice careful. "What would you like me to say?"

"Tell him that if he doesn't come home, I'm going to find him myself, whether he wants to or not."

* * *

**APOLOGIES ARE DUE TO ALL. I AM SO SO SORRY. **

school just COMPLETELY overtook my life, and this story went on the backburner! and i feel terrible because there's a sudden influx of people favoriting and following this story. i hope this chapter makes up for it slightly!

thank you to those who followed/still are following even though i took forever and a day to write one chapter. and special thanks to TheTudorRoseQueen who reminded me that i have a story to update. (HUGS FOR YOU)

after today, i promise we're back to a regular updating schedule! next chapter up soon!


	5. Promises

**Promises**

Elliot left Langley to the task of delivering the news of Loki's whereabouts to Thor. She would have done it herself, but she had a feeling she would lose her temper. She barely managed to keep a straight face after thanking Caralho for his help.

_He left me because he thinks I'm weak. _That theory repeated itself in her mind, on a loop, during the ride back to the palace. The scar that she felt proud of now felt like a mark of shame. She wished then that she had worn something with sleeves to hide the demon-shaped handprint.

She had a permanent scowl etched on her face as she stomped from her chambers downstairs to the gardens. The very first thing she did (besides greeting her handmaiden), was to grab her bow and arrows. She ignored the feeling of tightness in her upper arm as she released bow after bow. At first her aim was off, but after a few tries, she found her rhythm again, and three bows sunk right into the red circle.

It was her hatred for Loki, for betraying her, that fueled her desire to shoot again. After a while, she began to imagine that the red circle _was _Loki, and that nearly made her chuckle.

_He could he leave me because I was __**weak**__?_ she thought to herself, angrily pulling another bow from her quiver. _I am not weak. _That was the truest statement she'd ever made. Prior to Asgard, before Loki, before the Tesseract, she had accepted that she would be the weaker one, especially in the physical sense. But then Loki arrived, and he tested her mental strength, and she overcame it. Physically, she fought against Elves, and survived.

So who was he to judge her strength? If he was going to leave her, couldn't it have been for a better reason? As she released each arrow, she came up with her own reasons. Loki would have been right to fly off if she'd insulted him because he was a Frost Giant. Fine. That made sense. Flying off the handle because he thinks she's weak, and a burden? Absolutely not. That's called not owning up to your responsibilities.

_I promised you, _Elliot thought, nocking another arrow on her bow. She pulled the string tighter than usual, the texture digging into the skin of her fingertips. _I promised you I would help you. You need saving, not me. _

* * *

Several splintered arrows later, Elliot left her small corner of the garden and found herself standing near an open window that overlooked the Sea of Mist. Her fingers curled gently on the smooth windowsill as she watched the waves of the sea lap gently at the jagged rock below. Only a few weeks ago she stood here with Frigga, listening as she recounted the story of Aksel, the first mortal to enter Asgard, and of his tragic death.

The air was beginning to cool, a gentle reminder that nightfall was soon approaching. The city had begun to quiet down; families were ushering their little ones into their homes, fires were being put out, and stablemasters were tending to their livestock before the day's end.

Elliot felt a sick, worried feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. The sensation that something else was coming to a end swept over her, and she licked her dry lips, desperate to ignore the nausea that was threatening to overtake her. She blinked, unaware that she'd been staring out at the sea for almost fifteen minutes.

Well, she had every right to be worried. She'd just learned that Loki was practically on a suicide mission. Traveling to the land of the Dark Elves, alone? In the time that she had to herself, Elliot made the archives her second home and read up on the other worlds as much as she could. The Dark Elves and the Asgardians always had a sort of uneasy truce - as long as one didn't disturb the other, then there was no reason to break the peace.

Loki could break that peace.

She was a buzz of nerves, nearly ready to jump out of her own skin and fly away to find Loki herself. Elliot forced herself to move away from the window - something, _anything _to keep herself moving before she ran to Heimdall - and began to walk back to her chambers. By now her feet knew the way up to the residential part of the palace, strictly reserved for royalty although Elliot was the sole exception.

Several times she had been called "Princess" by the children of Asgard, shouted at her as she rode through the streets on her own or with Langley, and she threw a quick smile in their direction for their benefit, but chuckled to herself after the fact - she was no princess. Sure, she could call herself a warrior - she did fight dozens of elves after all - but princess was going too far. Besides, being a Princess came with many duties, as she'd learned after a marathon reading session, and engaging in them wasn't on her to-do list.

She was sure that the idea of adopting her into the family had entered Frigga's mind once or twice, but Elliot was keen to put that idea to rest quickly. The last thing she wanted was to be adopted into the royal family after having kissed the rebellious prince several times. Considering how neither Frigga or Thor knew about that piece of information, she thought it best to keep to herself.

The moment that thought entered her mind, she heard a deep voice call her name from behind, and she turned just as Thor was rounding the corner. He raised one hand, awkwardly - which was so unlike him - and quickened his pace to reach her. Elliot smiled at him for his benefit. "Hi, Thor."

"I've been looking for you. Where have you been?"

"Just getting some practicing in. What's wrong?"

Thor lowered his eyes. "Langley informed me of your news. I'm very sorry to hear that. It must have been painful to hear."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Her tone was sharper than she thought, and she nearly dropped a few apologies once Thor lifted his head to meet her gaze. "Loki decided to act like a fool, and rush off to the Dark Elves. It's not my problem." Elliot rolled her shoulders, as if shake off the pain of abandonment.

Thor extended one of his large hands and covered both of hers. He squeezed them gently, once, and when he looked at her, his eyes were full of sorrow. "I know you claimed it your duty to help him, but he does not want to be helped, and that hurts. Please understand - I know how you feel."

Of course he would. Thor risked his life to come to Earth for Loki's sake, only to learn that his brother had risked his life to wreak havoc if it meant having a seat on the throne. Elliot's fingers twitched a little inside Thor's hands, and he dropped his. "You are not alone."

She let out a deep breath. "Thank you, I guess."

"What will you do now?"

"He either heard me or he didn't. I would go chasing after that damned trickster myself, but I've got a slightly disabled arm, and I have no idea how to navigate the world of the Dark Elves. Is it even safe?"

"Not particularly, no. Which is why I wish Loki hadn't gone there. We are not very friendly with each other. The only thing keeping our relationship stable is the agreement to lock away the Tesseract until the end of time," Thor responded. "I would go after him myself, but I must stay with my mother and look after the Allfather."

Something in Elliot's chest tightened. "Why? What's wrong with him? Is it the Odinsleep?"

Thor shook his head. "No, we don't believe so, but he has been ill as of late. He has suffered so much from this family for quite from time, and I'm worried that he has had too much. He has been bedridden for days. Mother and I worry that if he falls into the Odinsleep, it will be for the last time."

Elliot bounced on the balls of her feet. "These past few times, it's been because of Loki, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. But Loki didn't understand what he was doing. He was just confused," replied Thor, his face set in determination. "It wasn't his fault."

It was so typical of Thor to defend Loki in almost everything he did. Loki was his brother, no matter what he did. Even after he nearly destroyed the city of New York, he still believed that there was some good in him. Elliot understood him alright - she was a younger sister, and always looked up to Katie no matter what.

"So what will you do now?" Thor continued, lowering his head to catch her lowered gaze. "Will you go after him?"

"You think I should?" Elliot met his eyes with arched eyebrows.

"I believe that someone should, and it certainly can't be me because I have to remain by my father's side. I believe that you are our best option."

"You know, I'm not one hundred percent sure I want to go after him," Elliot said, her eyes narrowing. "Because he let a fire demon get his hands on me and leave this thing on my shoulder. Because he left me since he couldn't handle the responsibility. If he wants to go running off to save his ass on his own, fine. I have better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like..." Elliot trailed off, thinking of something. "Practicing my archery."

"You're one of the best archer's Asgard has ever had, your archery skills are rival to our palace archers, and you know it. Elliot, you mustn't let Loki's actions affect you so much. Loki is afraid, and he needs someone at his side." Thor rubbed the back of his neck, fidgeting. "I would, if I could. But I can't. And he needs you."

"Thor-"

"I would be willing to gather the others for your assistance, if you decide that you need it. Heimdall can easily be summoned."

"Thor, I-"

"This is no longer a simple request between friends, Elliot," added Thor, effectively cutting her off. "Loki must be found. It's a matter of avoiding a second war between worlds."

"Fine!" Elliot threw her hands into the air, knowing that he would cut her off if she protested again. "Fine, I'll go find Loki. I don't want to, but fine."

An easy, smug smile curled on Thor's lips, and she knew that he'd won the battle, for now.

* * *

"No."

"Eira-"

"_No_," her handmaiden repeated, her eyes narrowing at Elliot. She stood in the center of Elliot's chambers, her arms crossed, one of her gowns thrown over her shoulder. "You will not."

"I don't necessarily have a choice in the matter. Thor asked me to go because he can't."

"Then have him send one of our mages, or another warrior! Why you, Lady Elliot? Loki has caused you nothing but trouble," Eira stated, her eyes falling to the mark on her shoulder for emphasis. "You have better things to do."

"Like what?" Elliot asked her, chuckling without humor as she walked to her dresser. "Stand around and shoot bows all day? I have nothing to do, Eira. This is something to do."

"Yes," she agreed, her voice sarcastic. "Chase down the magician who nearly let fire demons take you. Who nearly let Thanos and his followers skin you. Lady Elliot, I beg you - please reconsider." Her voice softened, and Elliot turned around, setting her bow and arrows on the bed. She took in the tremblings of Eira's bottom lip with surprise.

"Eira-"

"Lady Elliot, you have nearly lost your life one time too many," her handmaiden continued in a hush, taking a few steps forward. "I beg you, stay. Allow the others to tend to this situation while you heal." Eira tucked a strand of hair behind her face nervously. "I...I was hoping that perhaps I could begin to train you to be...well, to begin the search for a husband."

Elliot's lips quirked upwards into a smile. "You want me to get married?"

Eira's eyebrows came together. "Well, yes. You are an eligible maiden, and of marrying and childbearing age. It seems only the natural thing to do from here."

"Can we try to agree on a compromise?" Elliot suggested, scratching her neck, feeling uncomfortable. "I know you don't want to go, and honestly, I don't want to go because I agree with you. Loki has gotten me almost killed too many times. But I _have _to go. If Loki does anything out of line, anything at all, he could start a second war. He's gone off to the land of the Dark Elves, and you and I both know we aren't friends," she added. "This isn't...me wanting to save his life. We're saving Asgard, and its people."

For a minute, she smiled - she sounded like an Asgardian.

Eira seemed to understand, and her face fell. She nodded once, solemn. "Of course."

"But I wanted to say that once we come back, I give you my word - you can dress me up in gowns and play with my hair all you like. I should be out of Loki's hair once we bring him back. I promise. And I'm bringing the whole gang - Volstagg, Fandral, and Sif. We'll be safe."

That seemed to please Eira, and she nodded eagerly. "Of course, Lady Elliot. That's very agreeable."

Elliot sighed with relief, glad that she had temporarily made Eira happy. The last time her handmaiden begged her not to leave, she ignored her, and almost ended their friendship in the process. At least this time she didn't royally screw things over. For a minute, Elliot almost felt like her old self, the one who thought things out logically, not with her heart.

* * *

**a/n: **I AM A BAD AUTHOR AND I AM VERY SORRY.

school overwhelmed me and i'm working 40 hours a week, but i managed to find time to get something written. i apologize to those who were waiting for an update, hopefully i won't fall so behind on my fics ever again. thank you to those who stuck around, and to those who are discovering this story, i hope you have enjoyed it so far and continue to do so.

next chapter up soon AND I MEAN SOON.

thank you everyone!

and to my co-author of Twisted Logic - SOON. AND I MEAN SOON.


	6. Intertwined

**Intertwined**

* * *

"The gang" was more than willing to accompany Elliot on her journey to find Loki, as they had warmed up to him considerably since the recent events on Midgard. Fandral was harder to convince than the others, as he still harbored some feelings of dislike towards Loki since Jotunheim. But Elliot pulled her favorite card - the loyalty card.

"If Thor is going to be King of Asgard one day, wouldn't you like to leave a good impression on him when he decides to name members of his Royal Cabinet?"

Fandral was sold.

Langley on the other hand, didn't warm up to the idea at all.

* * *

"So it's an order," said the swordsman, leaning against the door that led into Elliot's chambers. "It isn't the Allfather who requested that you find Loki. Why not leave it to our warriors?" Elliot stilled, in the midst of packing what little clothes she could for the trip, and turned to look at him. Her brow creased as she took in the grim expression on his face.

"Because the warriors aren't involved in this like we are. They don't even really know what happened on Midgard."

"They do, I promise you," Langley said. "If we were to ask a mother on the streets, she would be able to recount the events by memory."

"And that's supposed to change my mind?" Elliot asked him, resuming her packing. She held up two pairs of leggings that Eira left for her. "Which one do you think would be best? Wool? Or is it hotter over there?"

She looked at him expectantly, but Langley's narrowed eyes weren't focused on the leggings, they were focused on her.

"What?"

"You shouldn't go."

"I get that. And I'm still going. Loki needs to come home. He's a liability."

"You keep trying to present this from a political point, and you and I both know very well that it's more than political. It's personal," stated Langley flatly.

Elliot dropped her leggings on the bed with a huff, and gave Langley her full attention. "Is there something you're trying to get at, here? I'm picking up on some subtle hints, but I'd like the full story. Is this a guy thing? Leftover hurt feelings?"

"Elliot, he _left _you," Langley said, standing upright. "After all that, and you're still willing to drop everything here, to find him? You could be doing more important things. Learn Asgard's history. Begin the search for a husband, and yet you're saddling up again. That makes me think that this whole thing is more personal than you'd like to let on. And I'd like to take this moment to present my feelings on the subject. He is dangerous. And you know it."

Oh, that was an understatement. As if Elliot didn't know the risks she was taking by deciding to travel to the land of the Dark Elves to find a demi-God who has twisted the truth and ruined her life in every way possible. It was the desire to learn the truth from him that made her decide to go. She could've easily refused Thor's request and take Eira's advice. She could start wearing prettier gowns and attend events at the palace to find some guy to get married to.

"And I can handle it," Elliot told him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Clearly," Langley answered in a drawl, his eyes finding the handprint shaped scar on her arm. Elliot flushed, angry that he would use her scar in such a way, but before she had a chance to respond, the door to her chambers opened and Frigga walked in.

"My Queen," Langley stammered, surprised at her arrival. He sank into a half-bow. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Frigga, whose face was normally kind and gentle, radiated a certain kind of urgency and ferocity that worried Elliot. "I wish to speak to her. Alone," she replied, her voice cold. She rubbed her hands anxiously, glancing at Langley out of the corner of her eye.

He shot a pointed glance in Elliot's direction; she met it and raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to leave. With a tight smile, he bowed to Frigga and then exited her chambers, closing the door behind him.

Frigga waited a few minutes until the sound of his retreating footsteps disappeared. Then she stepped forward, her eyes wide. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"What Loki did. Is it true? Did he truly sell himself to Thanos for this?"

Elliot licked her lips, nervous. "Why do you ask?"

Her reluctance to answer irritated the Queen. "I ask you, is it true?" she repeated, her voice firmer now, with the expectation that she answer.

Elliot dropped her tunic onto the bed with a heavy sigh. "Yes. It's true. But...why do you ask? What happened?" Frigga exhaled shakily after she finished speaking, pressing her hand to her chest. She glanced away from Elliot, to the window, and that's when Elliot noticed that her eyes were glassy. "Did something happen-"

"I spoke to Thor only moments ago," Frigga breathed, still looking to the window. "He informed me that you intended to travel with the others in search of Loki. At first I did not understand why you were so eager to bring him home, but now I know. I cannot...why would he do such a thing?"

"He was power-hungry. Broken. You tend to do crazy things when you're not right in the head," offered Elliot, shrugging. "He wasn't thinking clearly, and now he got himself into trouble, and I have to help him. It's my fault, too."

"What do you mean?"

_I've explained this so many times already, _thought Elliot. "I feel that I should have been, er..." she rubbed the back of her neck, feeling uncomfortable. "One of the Eternals told me that Thanos picked me to help Loki obtain the Tesseract. I was supposed to help him to victory, but I didn't, and because of that his life is in danger. So I'm trying to get him out of it."

The tension in Frigga's face faded away, and her lips parted with surprise. "You're too kind, Elliot."

_Not really, _she thought. "I guess."

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as possible. If Loki's on Svartalfheim, he's probably causing trouble. Aside from being in personal danger he's a political liability," Elliot explained, returning to her old self, the practical one. "If he causes any sort of danger, there could be a third war between the Nine Realms, and the first and second ones were devastating. It's in our best interest to get him out of there as soon as possible. That and Thanos knows that Loki is trying to find some way out of his deal. If Loki's alone, Thanos will probably overpower him, and more than likely kill him. I'm hoping everyone will be ready to leave tonight, that way we can make our entrance unannounced."

"What will you do when you bring him home?"

They both were aware that Frigga spoke as if the plan was going to go off without a hitch, that Loki would return to Asgard safe and sound.

"Lock him up, if need be, and strip him of his powers so he doesn't go running off again. He needs to stay here, out of trouble, while we figure out something. I know he doesn't want my help, but then again he's not one to vocalize his problems."

"No, he isn't," Frigga murmured in agreement. "Tonight, then. It is best. I will send for some messengers to inform the others of your departure date."

That made everything official. No matter what happened, there was no turning back now. Even if Elliot had any doubts about being able to rescue Loki, she couldn't voice them to Frigga. She knew that this rescue mission had become a little more personal now.

"Okay," she croaked. "But can I visit Heimdall first?"

* * *

It had become a tradition of sorts - that whenever Elliot was preparing to leave for some trip outside of Asgard, she would always stop and visit Heimdall first, who often imparted words of wisdom and advice to her, and assured that Katie and Megan were still safe back on Earth.

As usual, Heimdall stood at the peak of the one of the many cliffs overlooking the Asgardian sea. Elliot crept up from behind, unsure whether to announce her presence. He looked so calm, standing in his golden uniform, one hand clenched around the spear. After a few seconds of deliberation, she took a few more steps forward until she stood next to him. Elliot glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, but he still kept his gaze forward.

It was a cool night tonight, so she was content to stand there with him for a few more minutes, listening to the sounds of the waves crashing against the rock.

"You didn't choose this role," Heimdall said, his eyes focused on the horizon ahead. "But you must play it, and make it sincere."

"I don't-"

"You know as well as I do that this was meant to be for quite some time," he continued, talking over her as if she hadn't spoken. "Why do you continue to deny the inevitable?" He gestured with his spear to the sea. "For now, your path lies outside of Asgard. Your path is intertwined with Loki's."

Elliot crossed her arms and stared out to the sea warily, the meaning of Heimdall's words making her uneasy. When he told her a while ago that she and Loki would always be involved, she assumed he simply meant for the time being, no matter what she did, Loki would be a problem she'd simply have to deal with.

"This sounds like Star Wars," she grumbled, kicking a stray rock over the edge. "Fate. Destiny. Star crossed."

"You could say that. Although I do not know what Star Wars is," replied Heimdall, without a hint of confusion. Then he turned to her. "I suggest you return to the palace and prepare yourself for the journey ahead. Svartalfheim is a dangerous world and not friend to Asgardians. They will take no kindly to you, as you are a human."

Elliot knew that Heimdall only said these things out of concern for her safety, but the more she learned about Svartalfheim, the more she began to reconsider search for Loki. The Dark Elves were reported to be more dangerous than the Fire Demons; she'd read about them during the few weeks she spent in the Asgardian palace archives.

"You must arrive to Svartalfheim undetected. They are generally hostile to outsiders. I am not entirely sure how you will be able to locate Loki, but you must figure that out for yourself. The mages can only see where he is in the Nine Realms, but they cannot pinpoint his location. Be wary of those you meet, for their intentions may not be entirely good and true. Stay close to the others."

Elliot nodded, her mind already racing.

"And return, for Katie and Megan's sakes."

* * *

Everything seemed to be made of gray stone, in the shape of jagged peaks that jutted out from every possible angle. Even the sky mimicked the color of the ground. No moss had been allowed to grow, not as far as Elliot could see, and there was no room for flowers to bud. She shifted, uncomfortable at the sight of the empty landscape, and felt the bottom of her boots scrape the solid slab beneath her feet. Sif met her gaze, only for a moment, and Elliot could see the clear discomfort written on her face.

All at once, a gust of wind swept through the group and they froze, each sweeping their gazes across the jagged peaks of rock for any intruders. When it was clear that no enemies were waiting to attack, Fandral relaxed, but only slightly, moving his hand to the hilt of his dagger in his belt.

"I feel uncomfortable," he announced, rolling his shoulders. "I'd like to leave."

"Wouldn't we all," Sif answered dryly, still surveying the empty area they had found themselves in.

"What kind of land is this?" asked Volstagg, clear confusion written on his face. He turned in circles. "There's no rivers, trees, nothing!"

"This land pales in comparison," added Hogun under his breath, glaring at the rocks ahead.

"We don't have any time to whine about how prettier Asgard is," Sif told him in response, drawing her sword in one graceful movement. "Let us go now, before any of their spies have time to report us. The quicker we begin, the quicker we may leave."

"Assuming that Loki hasn't holed himself away in this accursed land," Fandral spat back, drawing his sword as well. Elliot threw a glare in his direction, but he didn't notice it. Ever since she begged him to come to Svartalfheim, all he did was complain about how he didn't want to go. And it was childish. _No one _wanted to go. Svartalfheim was a land inhabited by a race disliked by the Asgardians and the other worlds of the Nine Realms. Yet, here they were.

She wanted to call him out, but instead she drew an arrow and marched ahead of him. "Let's just get this over with."

"Great plan, your Ladyship, but do you even know where you're going?" Fandral called after her in a drawl. "We're in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by rocks. Which way is north? East?"

Elliot came to a stop and turned to face him, a tight smile on her face. She reached for her belt and pulled out a piece of parchment she'd managed to stuff in her bag this morning, and waved it. "That's why I brought a map." It was tucked away in one of the old history books in the back of the archives, along with city routes for Asgard and other worlds. When Fandral didn't respond with some piece of biting wit, she unrolled the parchment. "A general overview of Svartalfheim. And right now, we are in the middle of nowhere. But a few paces in that direction - " She gestured with her head, "And we'll be in the main city."

Sif nodded. "Then let us go."

"And then what?" demanded Volstagg. "To the main city, where their archers and warriors are, and there are only five of us. We're outnumbered. We should just go back and bring the entire Asgardian army with us. I will not relieve Jotunheim. Not again."

"Elliot, do you know where Loki is?" Sif asked her, her voice laced with urgency.

"Of course. He's in the main city," Elliot replied without a hint of worry. "Where else would he be?"

"And why would Loki settle in the main city of Svartalfheim?" Hogun grunted with disbelief. "That's suicide."

Elliot smiled, although her eyes were hard. "Not for a master of magic."

* * *

When Pithrand acts out, Loki grabs her wrists and yanks her towards him with force. Sometimes she fights and struggles against his iron-clad grip on her arm. Today was one of those days.

"You're horrible," she spat.

"I am not," Loki responded quietly, staring directly into her steel-colored eyes. "You are. I am not the problem, you are. And I suggest you return to your chambers."

He looked at her face and saw the confusion and doubt growing there, of her own words and thoughts, and he repeated himself. "I am not the problem, you are. And I suggest you return to your chambers."

Then she began to question her judgement and relaxed, her hand flopping downwards in a show of defeat. Loki released her with a tired sigh and said, "Return your chambers and gossip with your elven maidens."

And then Pithrand's eyes went empty, and a smile grew on her face. She bowed, and exited without a word, and probably wouldn't return until Loki's magic began to fade and she remembered.

It had been that way for quite some time now, since Loki had come to Svartalfheim. As expected, the Dark Elves hadn't taken to his arrival with open arms, and once he crossed the gates of the main city, sent their warriors to greet him.

But since they had last met, he'd grown more powerful, and within a few minutes he had killed several of the soldiers with his mind and disfigured others. In the time he spent under Thanos' control, he'd learned more spells that were more lethal than the ones taught in Asgard's schools. Spells that could constrict blood flow, and bend and break bones in ways the body could not stand under normal circumstances.

Luckily for Loki, the Dark Elves were living without a current ruler, as Malekith the Accursed had tried and failed to unite them as one. Alflyse, a female Dark Elf, sought to rule, but raced opposition. As such, the Dark Elves were living in social disarray.

That made it easier for Loki to arrive and take several of the Dark Elves under his personal control, and live in one of their more spacious chambers while he searched their archives from top to bottom.

Pithrand was one of the female Elves who had interest an interest in Loki. As a slave, she willingly offered him her body, which he had accepted once or twice, but after some time she bored him. Submissive and weak. She allowed him to bend her as he willed, never once fighting back or questioning his motives.

When he decided he was bored with her, he sent her away but she refused, claiming that there was no reason why he would not want her. Loki used the same magic on her as he did to the other Elves, and she went away.

Then his magic began to lose its power, and from time to time she would return and howl at him until Loki sent her away again.

Pithrand was gone, at last, and Loki collapsed into the one of the spacious couches in his round tower office with a groan. The windows were open so he could see the gray city and watch as the sky changed from light to dark.

She was becoming more difficult to deal with, and he anticipated that she would return within the hour. Thankfully none of the other Dark Elves had been experiencing the same effects as Pithrand, or he would have more problems to deal with.

Loki ran one hand through his hair and stared at the wooden desk with stacks of parchment and books resting on top. He'd read through them several times, hoping to learn more about Thanos and his weaknesses, but to no avail. A small part of him knew that his search was pointless, but he refused to give up.

A knock at the door caused him to grit his teeth in irritation. "What?" he barked, twisting his neck to look at the black double doors that led into the office. He waited as one of the doors opened, and Garanduil stepped in. He was one of the senior members of the High Council on Svartalfheim, until Loki arrived. A permanent sneer graced his lips as the sight of Loki, but both of them knew that was all he could do until Loki commanded otherwise. His thoughts, and the thoughts of others, were closely monitored.

He tossed his starlight hair over his shoulder and fixed his steel-colored eyes on Loki. "I thought it best to alert you to the presence of new arrivals."

"Then kill them," yawned Loki, turning away from Garanduil. "It is no concern of mine."

Garanduil smirked at Loki from behind, anticipating his reaction at his words. "It should be, _my lord_, as they hail from Asgard."

He watched as Loki's hand gripped the edge of the black couch tightly, his long pale fingers digging into the material, and he glowed with satisfaction.

"What do they look like?" Loki's words were curt, clipped.

"Two women, a man taller than the likes of anyone I've ever seen with a beard, a light-haired man, a short, dark-haired man. The women are dark-haired as well."

It took a few seconds for Loki to speak. "Does one carry a bow?"

"Yes. Shall I have someone behead them? I'm going to assume that they are not friends of yours, _my lord_," said Garanduil, his voice taunting. "It won't take very long-"

"Get out," spat Loki, talking over him, completely ignoring him with his back still to the door. "I'll take care of it myself. And if I hear of anything otherwise, I'll gut you and feed your insides to the slaves." Not that he wouldn't be able to hear their conspiracy beforehand, but it still helped to present a threat in person.

Garanduil sank into a half-hearted bow and exited, closing the door with more force than necessary.

Left alone, Loki deliberated between being furious with them, or being relieved. He stood upright, walked in circles, shuffled pieces of parchment, tried to talk himself into furious. He tried to be furious that they'd walked into Svartalfheim without expecting any enemies to greet them. As if it was their moral duty to run after him, as if he was a child who needed to be constantly watched.

He strode to the window and peered out into the desolate city, narrowing his eyes as if he could see them approaching. Beyond the city there was nothing but gray, jagged rocks. If they were close, he couldn't see them. The only consolation was that it would probably take the rest of the day to arrive at the city gates. He would greet them, he decided, and send them away before the Dark Elves had any time to react themselves.

Not that he wouldn't be able to stop the Dark Elves himself, but with his magic suddenly failing him, it was risky.

Loki snarled under his breath, and drew back into the room, his decision made. He would stop them now, before they had any chance to cause trouble. With his magic, he created his illusion of himself, sitting at the desk, his head bent in concentration. That would keep them away, for now.

He picked up one of his favorite daggers and tucked it into the sleeve of his tunic, in case any of them needed convincing.


End file.
